The magnetic-recording, hard-disk-drive (HDD) industry is extremely competitive. The demands of the market for ever increasing storage capacity, storage speed, and other enhancement features compounded with the desire for low cost creates tremendous pressure for improved performance of the HDD. Therefore, engineers and HDD designers are constantly striving to increase, amongst other things, the storage capacity of the HDD design.
For example, engineers and HDD designers have succeeded in raising the areal-recording density of magnetic-recording disks, so that for some applications it is now possible to provide sufficient storage capacity in a HDD having but a single magnetic-recording disk. At the same time, new miniaturized devices have come to market that can benefit from the advantages of using a HDD having but a single magnetic-recording disk. Thus, engineers and HDD designers endeavor to fulfill the demands of the marketplace for HDDs having high storage capacity for these miniaturized devices.